


I Will Protect The Both Of You With My Life

by superkoola



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon), Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/pseuds/superkoola
Summary: Genderbend AU: Tomoko Hamada was devastated when her little brother Yutashi, was attacked by an unknown animal in a park. He woke up, but with amnesia due to the trauma. Wanting to help regain his memories, while attempting to redeem herself she took him, and her sister Hiromi out for a camping tip, only to get forced into a mysterious valley. Can she protect what she has left?





	I Will Protect The Both Of You With My Life

_**Genderbend AU Characters:** _

_**Tadashi= Tomoko Hamada** _

_**Hiro: Hiromi Hamada** _

_**Cass: Chase** _

_**Fred: Francine** _

_**Luciana "Honey Lemon": Lucas Flores** _

_**Ethel "Gogo" Tomago: Ethen Tomago** _

_**Damon "Wasabi" No-Ginger: Danielle No-Ginger.** _

_**New Character (from my other story): Yutashi Hamada** _

* * *

Tomoko Hamada was not having a good weekend; her 9 year old brother Yutashi Hamada was attacked by an unknown animal during their walk in the Redwood National park nearby with the rest of their friends and family. She wasn't nearby when that happened, so she didn't see what kind of animal it was. But that didn't worry her that much. What worried her so much was that she promised that she would be there to protect him no matter what, and yet she failed to do that. She could very well remember Hiromi holding Yutashi's stomach while he was screaming in agony. Such a scream was something that Tomoko would not get out of her mind.

Right now, she's by herself sitting in the hospital room, having arrived from her school, the SFIT a few minutes ago. Tomoko's friends were concerned for her sake, as ever since the attack, she couldn't help but feel like she's only got herself to blame. But, this is Yutashi, her baby brother. He's HER responsibility. And she can't leave him alone.

Tomoko was sitting by herself next to Yutashi's bed, tears streaming down from her eyes. It has been weeks since the incidence, and the doctors have done their best to try and healing Yutashi back to regular health. But even so, he still remained unconscious.

Tomoko still remained by his side, hands rushing against his hair. She looked at the bed beside her, continuously hoping that he would wake up at any moment. The doctors tried to convince her that they've been taking care of him as best as they could, but that didn't stop a protective sister from trying to reach for her baby brother.

The door handle to the room turned, and the door creeped open. In stepped Hiromi Hamada, her little brother. Tomoko looked at her, and then gave a sigh. "I'm NOT leaving him." She said, a stern tone in her voice to match her determined glare.

Hiromi stepped back a bit in fright; usually she and her uncle would try to ask her to leave, but this time, she didn't give them a chance. Hiromi looked on in shame; she never saw her big sister this guilt-ridden. It made her upset…and secretly jealous. Sure she loved Yutashi very much, but she does get occasionally jealous on how Tomoko practically dots over him. Still, she tries to not show this feeling for the sake of Tomoko's feelings in the moment. Hiromi approached her gently.

"We're not here to make you leave." She said with a smile. Tomoko now looked at her with confusion. Hiromi continued, 'Uncle Chase is outside talking to some doctors. While he's doing so," She sat down next to her, "I'm here to be you." She finished with a smile.

Tomoko looked at her in confusion. "Why?" she asked, eyebrow raised. Hiromi looked at her and explained. "Because…I don't want you to suffer alone. He's  _my_  brother too. I was supposed to be there to help him too…so if you're guilty about this, so am I."

She reached over and touched her older sister's hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze. Tomoko was touched by her younger sister's motivation to be with her. She smiled at her, and ruffled her hair with affection "Thanks you, Hiromi. But…you shouldn't have to go through this. I…I was supposed to be there for him. You were with Uncle Chase, and I was with him. Yet…I just lost focus, too busy talking with my boyfriend…" she said, face growing sore from the memory.

Hiromi knew what she was talking about; during their time in the Redwoods, Tomoko and Yutashi were with their best friend, Lucas Flores, or as he's known as, Honey Lemon. The two of them got lost in their world that Yutashi was left alone for a brief moment. And apparently, that was enough to warrant an attack from some unknown animal. His screams were able to catch their attention, but just before they, or even Hiromi could arrive, the culprit disappeared and Yutashi was left trying to cover his belly from a large slashing wound. Tomoko placed an arm around her sister's shoulders, and embraced her, happy that she's right beside her at all times.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an apartment room, two young men were sitting in their dorm couch. These are two college boys, Ethen Tomago, better known as Gogo Tomago, and his friend, Lucas Flores, or better known as Honey Lemon. The two of them were right now sitting in their couch, still upset over their friend's attack. Honey Lemon was especially upset for his girlfriend; she valued Yutashi's friendship very closely, almost like he's a brother of his own. This made her feel extremely guilty as well, as he was getting to her girlfriend that he ended up distracting her from keeping an eye on him.

Gogo looked at him, and ended up patting his shoulder. Honey Lemon looked at him. "Come on, Lucas. Worrying about Yutashi is not gonna help you at all." He said. Honey Lemon looked at him, and gave a smile, before he looked down, the small smile turning into a frown. "I'm sorry, Ethan. It's just that…I just can't get over what happened…" Gogo frowned, and stood up.

"Lucas…I know how you feel…but how is this gonna make things better?" Honey Lemon looked at him, as Gogo stood up, his face now a stern look. "Do you think Yutashi would want us to be like this?" he asked arms on his waist.

Honey Lemon looked at him, a bit stunned of his sternness. But at the same time…he's right. Doing such a thing would not be something Yutashi would like to hear when he wakes up. So, he nodded with agreement. "You're right…." but he then added, "but it won't be easy, Gogo." Gogo then nodded, then gave him a pout. "I know sunshine. I know…" he patted his best friend's shoulders. He then stood up with a smile. "Wanna go out on a motorcycle ride?" he asked. Honey Lemon smiled immediately as he stood up and nodded. "Sure thing. Thanks, Gogo." He agreed. Gogo smiled as the two of the college boys then walked away from the couch and eventually, they left the room, wanting to go out for a ride of Gogo's motorcycle.

* * *

Meanwhile in a mansion in another district of San Fransokyo, a geeky-looking girl was preparing some comic books. This is Francine, and she was preparing to get her best friend, Yutashi some of her comic books when he wakes up. Amongst the gang, Francine was the closest with Yutashi; both of them are a fan of comic books, monsters, and super heroes and villains. Of course aside from the Hamadas, Francine was the most affected at first, constantly apologizing to no one in particular in her room.

However, a few weeks since then, and Francine has grown a bit more hopeful of him recovering, and is now preparing to give him what type of comic book to give him as a gift. "Phew, I hope Yutashi wakes up soon, I can't wait to give him some comic books for him." She said to herself as she grabbed some books up. As she was setting up some comic books, she felt her right pocket in her pants rumbling. She looked down and fished out what was inside. It was her phone, and calling her was her friend, Wasabi. Francine smiled and answered. "Hello, Wasabi? What's up?" said Francine, smiling for a bit, but there was no response for a moment. Then, "Uh…Francine? We're in video chat, right now…" said the voice.

Francine widened her eyes, and looked at her phone; there was an African American girl, with a large figure and rather long dreadlocks. She was raising an eyebrow, while her face was rather repulsed. "Oh, sorry Wasabi…" Francine chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck. Wasabi wasn't able to speak for a while, but then she asked, "Uh…when was the last time you cleared your ears?" Francine shrugged. "8 weeks ago. Why?" she asked. Wasabi then shuddered, and gagged a bit, almost throwing up. "Ugh…girl, you need to get your act together. First the underpants, now your ears." She complained. Francine shook her head with a smug and scoffed. "I was recycling with my underpants. Anyways, what is up?" she asked.

Wasabi, wanting to get the image of her ears out of her mind, nodded in agreement. "Yeah, right. Right…anyways, I wanted to call you to see if you're doing alright. Especially after…well, you know," Realizing who she was talking about, Francine nodded with a smile.

"I know, Wasabi. It's been a few weeks right now. By now, assuming that he'll be awake soon, I've been preparing to give him some of my comics as an awakening gift." She said with a smile, scratching her hair. Wasabi looked at her, with a smile as she shook her head. "You're pretty excited about seeing him again, aren't you?" she asked with a smile. Francine nodded with excitement. "What do you think, Wasabi? Are you excited too?" she asked. Wasabi nodded with a smile.

"I sure am…but, do you really think he'll wake up today?" she asked. Francine gave her a smile and nodded. Wasabi looked at her, still unsure. "Francine, you're preparing to give him gifts at such an early time." Francine nodded, but then she added, "True. But he could wake up at any moment. You know he can't stay unconscious forever…right?" she asked, sounding hopeful.

Wasabi shrugged, her lips pursed. "I hope so. I just…I had a bad dream, in which he never wakes up…" she said, rubbing her arm. Francine looked at her, shock in her face briefly apparent, before it turned to a look of sympathy. "It's okay, Wasabi. After all, it's only a dream." She replied with a smile. Wasabi looked at her friend, and gave a smile.

"Yeah…I guess you're right…Well, thanks for that. I need it I guess…" she said. Francine nodded with a smile. "No problem, big girl. Well, I've gotta get going. See you later. Do you want to hang out or something?" Wasabi gave a smile with a nod. "Why not? Meet in half an hour or so?" Francine nodded. "Sure thing. Well, see you later. Bye." She said. Wasabi nodded. "Bye girl." She finished.

Francine nodded with a smile, and then she hung up the phone, before continuing to set up some comic books to give to her friend.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wasabi was in her dorm, having placed her phone back on her desk, before she then looked at the floor, thinking of the nightmare she had. The thought of Yutashi not waking him up from his coma after the incident was enough to keep her on edge. She never told anyone else about this, especially to the Hamadas. Tomoko was already upset enough as it was. She shook her head; Yutashi was a good friend. Sure he likes mess with her precise laboratory whenever he comes to her lab during their time at the SFIT, but that didn't stop her from liking the little boy like a little brother.

Wasabi giggled at the fond memories and stood up from her chair. "Phew…let's hope that dream doesn't become a reality…" she silently said to herself. She then stood up and then walked towards her door to get out and meet Francine.

The nerd gang hoped that Yutashi would wake up sometime, and they would finally get to hug him, and tease him a bit when he wakes up. Who knows what will happen in the near future for Yutashi, Tomoko and the nerd gang…


End file.
